Missing something? (Snow Buddies fanfic)
by XH1234
Summary: The buddies are telling their parents about their adventure in Alaska and the race while the plane is heading towards Fernfield. This story takes place after the buddies say goodbye to Shasta and board the plane. But when they return and prepare for a Valentine dance, Rosebud feels left out and misses Shasta. This takes place before Dino buddies.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Beyond the desolate mountains and smokey grey clouds; over the ground that was flooded with snow; far from the town of Ferntiuktuk was a large clearing. This clearing was in the centre of the freezing cold outskirts of town; perfect for dog sled racing.  
It was mostly used for air-dropping supplies and other deliveries that were otherwise unable to handle going to this chilling U.S state any other way. However this time the delivery was huge metal container was open. But no one was there to collect it. First of, there was barely any ice cream inside- it had all been devoured. Secondly, this time stuff had been walking OUT of the crate: five, small golden retriever puppies. Four males and one female: Budderball, B-dawg, Buddha, Mudbud and Rosebud- the Air buddies.  
"That was hot dawgs!" commented the "cool" pup, B-dawg.  
"What's wrong with the ground, it's all cold?" wondered Rosebud, looking at the unusual environment. There was snow in Fernfield but never at this level.  
"It's a dream come true, were surrounded by vanilla ice cream!" cheered the greedy Budderball, licking the cold ground. "Wait a minute, this ice cream has no flavour, this isn't a dream its my worst nightmare!"  
"Where's the dirt!?" demanded Mudbud.  
"We have to get back to Fernfield" stated Rosebud.  
"It all smells the same how are we gonna get back?" asked Mudbud.  
Buddha looked to his right, noticing a group of trees that looked somewhat similar to the large forest outside of Fernfield. "I think home is this way guys!" he said, running ahead. The others followed him.

* * *

Darkness had consumed the sky. It had become clear that this was not Fernfield. Still walking in the sub-zero temperature's of Alaska, the Buddies tirelessly searched for any sight of their home. Buddha had no clue where he was going and as he looked up at the snake-like trees,  
the wise puppy accepted his failure.  
"Guys, I think I may have been wrong this is not the way home" he admitted.  
"It's so cold" shuddered B-dawg. "And it's getting kinda dark...not that I'm scared or anything...I'm just worried bout you lot, that's all".  
"How did this happen?" wondered Budderball, sadly.  
"YOUR stomach is how it happened, dude" Mudbud reminded his brother that this was practically his fault.  
"Pointing paws isn't gonna get us home" Rosebud broke up any chance of a fight happening.  
"Sometime's the greatest journey start accidentally but ends with a higher purpose" advised the spirtual Buddha.  
"Who are we kidding, we're lost!" cried B-dawg. "Hopelessly, lost, we're never gonna find our way home, we're gonna die out here! I knew I should've abandoned you guys in the ice cream truck, I'm gonna freeze to death!"  
"Thanks, dude" said Mudbud sarcastically. Suddenly, up ahead, was some strange vibrations; a strange dynamic of colours bursting through the stars above.  
"Looks like you were leading us right Buddha" said Budderball, thinking it was Fernfield.  
"Home!" cheered B-dawg. "I knew we would find it! I never lost faith, I knew I wouldn't die out here!" He ran ahead, through the bundle of complex trees and out into the open.  
The others followed but skidded to a halt when they saw their brother sitting down, staring at something in front of him.  
"B-dawg?" Rosebud called. They sat beside him and looked at what he was staring at. Before them was a large pool of frozen ice, along with several large ice structures up ahead. But in the sky was something they've never seen before in their life- the Northern Lights.  
"What is that?" whispered Buddha.  
The mixture of colours stood out in the darkness, it's ray of light beaming everywhere, blessing the cold, cruel Alaskan landscape. Suddenly, a wolf howl could be heard, making the Buddies scared.  
"It's a wolf" gasped B-dawg.  
"Okay let's get out of here!" decided Rosebud. However Mudbud, the mischeous one, was already running along the ice, and slipping. He continued slidding until he skidded into one of the ice structures. His siblings ran towards him.  
"Ouch" he groaned. The wolf howl was repeated.  
"Wow those lights are beautiful" commented Rosebud, still admiring them.  
"Guy's we're still lost and home is nowhere to be seen" Budderball reminded them, sadly. "Not to mention it's f-f-freezing".  
"Come on, let's find somewhere to rest for the night, we'll have better luck searching in the morning" said Rosebud.  
However, when the Buddies turned to their right, a large, dark figure stood before them.  
"It's the wolf!" screamed B-dawg. The Buddies ran in the other direction, as the "wolf" stepped into the reflection of the Northern Lights, on the frozen pool of water, revealing himself to be an Alaskan Malamute. It was the legendary Talon, who had heard the screams of the lost pup's.  
Thankfully the upset puppies found a cave to rest in for the night, thinking that the day had been a catastrophe: their parents were worried sick, their kid's were equally as sad, they were lost, alone and cold in an area unknown to them. But soon five pup's turned into six and the puppies soon became famous when they defied expert opinion by becoming the first to win a brutal dog-sled race against grown huskies and adults.

* * *

In a big, complex cave high up in the mountains, the ground thudded as a creature lurked in the darkness. It walked deep into the cave. The light up ahead, coming from the hole in the ceiling, revealed it to be a deadly looking red raptor. It had been frozen for over 65 million years. It's hideous, scarred eye turned towards the dog, who had his eyes closed as if he were meditating.  
"It seems your predictions aren't as accurate as you thought" growled Razer, his claws scraping the ice. "I suppose I should thank you for leading Blade to free those other raptor's, now I won't be alone".  
"You are still driven on by rage; therefore you still have nothing" the wise dog replied.  
"Really, and what do you HAVE!?" yelled Razer, flicking his tail so fast that a gust of wind forced Talon to open his eyes. "I thought you gave up training race dogs since your last pupil started an uprising...no you trained another, the one who gave me this scar and the reason I am here. So what's this I hear about you training six puppies in a dog race thing- I only suspect it was your doing there's no way they could have survived in that storm".  
"How did you-  
"My lunch told me...before he became my lunch...in that I hate him".  
"They had a goal to accomplish".  
"You taught his son, didn't you?" guessed Razer. "Of course! That's why!"  
Talon didnt reply. He knew Shasta met Razer before, but he was small and had forgotten. He also knew Razer's only friend, Claw, was killed by his parents after he tried eating them, and that the raptor hated being stuck in this time. Who had helped him survive? The same thing he had once helped: Dark Blade.  
"Oh relax you know I can't venture from this area or everyone will learn of my survival" he grinned evily, showing his sharp teeth.  
"You will not harm him Razer" growled Talon.  
"I know" admitted the raptor. "I was just thinking about what I might do to him if I do see him; rip his tail off; perhaps share his remains with the others".  
"What is it you want?"  
"I want a lot of things; more specifically I want a new home, your 'pupils' have attracted new dogs to my old home soon they will find us. So you have three days to get out or bla bla bla you will be eaten; only because you helped Blade I am giving you a chance of escape but if I ever see you here again-  
"I will leave but only because I feel sorry for you, Razer" accepted Talon. "I hope one day you find peace".  
"Peace" Razer mocked, as Talon prepared to leave. "Peace is just a myth- there is no such thing as 'peace'".


	2. Back to Fernfield!

This fan fiction takes place in Snow buddies when the Buddies, Molly and Buddy are on the plane, heading back to Fernfield.

"So this must have been an interesting week for you pups" said Molly. The buddies were looking out the plane window,  
watching Berny, Sheriff Ryan, Adam and his parents waving to them. Shasta was barking.  
"I'm sure gonna miss them" Budderball said, sadly.  
"Especially Shasta he was totally radical!" exclaimed Mudbud.  
"So how did this all happen?" asked Buddy. "I must admit i'v played some interesting sport's but sled racing is one I thought I could never do.

* * *

After the Buddies told their story, from when Budderball snuck into the ice cream van to when they overtook Jean George and won,  
Molly asked "Is Shasta that adorable little husky with the blue eyes?"  
"Yeah he's so cute!" replied Rosebud.  
"Rosebud has a crush on him" teased B-dawg.  
"Hey!" cried Rosebud.  
The plane was nearly back to Washington.  
"Wow you pulled out those adult dog's from the freezing water" said an impressed Air bud, who was quiet pleased with all their accomplishments's.  
"Yeah but it was mainly me who helped you see I crawled towards the sled on the ice even though it was breaking" lied B-dawg.  
"Honesty is not your best policy, B-dawg" Buddha told him. "Shasta was the one who did that".  
"I'm guessing that nasty Jean George guy must have been the one who caused to other racer's to fall of their sled, lucky we found them" realised Molly.  
The buddies then looked sad. "Do you think we'll ever see Shasta and Adam again?" Rosebud sadly asked. "I'm so sad that we had to say goodbye to Shasta, he was an awesome friend and without him we would've never made it in that cold place".  
"Yeah i'm so sad I don't even feel hungry" Budderball quietly said.  
"Well I hope some day you do see them again" Buddy told them. "But Alaska and Fernfield are very far away from each other".  
"But that race was of the chain insane, dawg's!" shouted B-dawg. "Me and Buddha were in the middle since we are the fastest!"  
"Me and Budderball were at the end cause we were the strongest" explained Mudbud.  
"Me and Shasta were at the front I was the navigator and Shasta was our lead dog" finished Rosebud. "Shasta was an amazing leader"  
"This Talon the great sounds like an amazing dog I wish I could've met him" sighed Buddy.  
"He's like you, Dad, your both good at sport" Buddha informed him.  
"I just can't wait to get dirty again" said a relieved Mudbud. "I looked completely spotless!"  
The plane landed in the airport.  
"Ok Air bud it's time for you and your family to hop of" the captain told them. "Frank walk them up a bit and then they should know the way to the town hall by themselves"  
"Ok" replied the assistant Frank before turning to the seven golden retrievers. "Ok your owners are waiting outside the town hall i'm gonna walk you up a bit then you can go the rest of the way.  
"Er Frank you do realise they can't talk so there's no point in explaining to them" the captain interrupted. But he didn't know the dog's secret that they could talk, but only to other animals.


	3. Missing something

Two days later the Buddies once again met up in the park. But they weren't in the mood to play. They had felt strange ever since they came back.

"Do you guys feel a bit, I dunno, strange?" asked Rosebud.

"Yeah I feel weird" replied Buddha. "Maybe it's the feeling of saddness"

"I haven't been able to eat in two days, i'm starting to think i'm coming down with something" said Budderball.

"Now that's a surprise" stated B-dawg.

"Maybe it's cause were back from Alaska and it was really cold there and here its not" suggested Mudbud.

"I miss Shasta and Adam and Deputy Bernie" Rosebud quietly admitted. "Oh and let's not forget Talon".

"It could be because we'v lost some special friends" Buddha sadly told his siblings. "I dont think we will ever see them again".

The Buddies didn't talk for a few seconds. After a while, B-dawg finally said "Come on dawg's we need to do something cool so we can get back in the mood, yo"

The others agreed and decided to try and forget about Alaska but they couldn't because dog sled racing and going through multiple challenges in the race was unforgettable. Eventually they found themselves mucking around outside the bakery. "Look the workers are laying out fresh bread!" Budderball greedily said.

"Budderball, remember what happened last time dude?" Mudbud reminded him. He was referring to what had happened in Air Buddies.

"I think Budderball has got his killer appetite back!" laughed B-dawg. Rosebud smiled in agreement but she still missed something. She did miss Adam, Talon and Bernie but she especially missed Shasta. It was probably because that husky was so similar to her. They both liked sport, they both are brave and they both are fast. Rosebud missed everything about him, especially his blue eyes which she thought was mesmerizing.

"We should be getting home now let's take the shortcut through the alleyway" suggested Buddha. B-dawg went over to look.

"Yo dawg's you got to come look at this!" cried B-dawg. The others ran towards B-dawg who was outside a alley. "Er look whats inside" he wimpered.

The alley was swarming with cats, at least ten or twelve. Budderball gulped. "Well, well, well it looks as if we have visiters" snarled a black cat.

"Look it's Air Bud's little trouble makers" laughed a tom cat.

"We don't want any trouble" Buddha calmly explained."We'll just be on our way now".

"Yeah, go run back to that sport playing mut!" chortled a greyish cat.

"Hey don't you talk about our dad like that!" shouted Rosebud.

"Yeah you dudette's are about to go down" added Mudbud.

"You picked the wrong pup's to mess with" said Budderball.

"Oh yeah, fatso!" replied the tom cat, causing the other's to laugh.

"Hey at least he doesn't smell like fish" said Buddha. Usually Buddha doesn't say negative word's like that but made an exception because they were bullying his brother. The black cat breathed on her paw and sniffed and seemed to agree with that remark.

"Y-Yeah you c-cats are nothing but- stammered B-dawg, trying to be brave like his siblings were.

"And who's Mr. fraidy cat over here?" insulted the black cat. "The phrase should be changed to scaredy dog!"

"Budderball, you think you can let one rip?" whispered Mudbud. Budderball nodded.

He turned around so his butt faced the cats and then farted. The cat's shrieked and screamed and the Buddies ran off laughing. That cheered them up.

They all ran towards Deputy Dan's office, laughing. "Yo that's what i'm talking about!" B-dawg shouted out of excitement. "We taught those kitty's why they shouldn't mess with the Buddies!"

"I think that just cured my sad feeling" laughed Buddha.

* * *

In Ferntiuktuk, Alaska, Adam's dad was helping him place the trophy on a wooden desk he had just installed. "There we go, Adam, your trophy is now up" he said.

Adam smiled in response. "It's time for dinner" called his mum. As they went over to the kitchen, Shasta was staring out the window. He to missed his new friends and felt sad that he would never see them again. Adam then came back and saw him. "I know I miss the puppies to, but they belong in Washington, i'm sure their owners are glad to see them back" Adam told him, guessing the reason he was sad. "Come on, your stake's getting cold"

Shasta and Adam ran to the kitchen.


	4. Important but difficult task

It was a day before Valentines day, in Fernfield. The Buddies once again met in the park when their owners went to school. It was two week's after they had been on the moon and nearly three years since the Alaska events. "So are you dudes and dudette going to the Valentines dance at the town hall?" asked Mudbud.

"Definitely, there's gonna be so much free food and drink!" Budderball dreamily said.

"Well I wish I could join you dawg's but me and my peep's are gonna be headin to New York for the week!" announced B-dawg.

"Wow New York, that city is beautiful and all those colours!" exclaimed Rosebud. "I wish I could go!"

"So how are you all dealing with the reporters?" asked Buddha.

"Well they saved me from having to take a bath but the flashes in my eye's were kinda annoying" replied Mudbud.

"They were filled with questions" said Budderball. "I had to sit still for an hour without eating or even going to the toilet!"

"Are you dawg's gonna ask someone to go to the dance with you?" asked B-dawg. "I'm glad I won't need to".

"Well actually I do want to ask someone to come with me but I don't know how" revealed Buddha talking quietly.

"Really who!?" Rosebud asked her brother.

"Her name's Daisy and she's a Labrador puppy" he told them. "You want us to help you out?" offered Budderball.

Buddha anxiously nodded. "Try talking cool" suggested B-dawg.

"Give her a gift" said Rosebud.

"Steal some food for her" suggested Budderball.

After thinking about it Buddha decided to just ask her. Later him and Mudbud were walking. They eventually found her in another part of the park running around while her owner was sitting on a bench.

"Ok dude I can't come with you for this part" Mudbud told him.

Buddha tried keeping calm and followed Daisy.

"Hi Daisy, remember me?" he asked.

"Oh right your the pup I saw before its Buddy isn't it?" she replied.

"Um it's actually Buddha but your close".

"Oh sorry, Buddha ".

"So I was wondering, if your not busy on Sunday, would you like to maybe come to the dance with me?" he bravely asked.

"Sure why not?" she happily replied.

"Well you can't blame someone for trying" Buddha told himself, sadly before realising she didn't say no. "Wait you said yes?!"

"Yeah, you seem nice" she smiled.

Buddha ran of to find Mudbud who was surprisingly near the bushes. "She said yes!" he excitedly shouted. "So are you gonna ask someone, to go?"

"Actually I am bro" Mudbud replied. "She's right over there, her name's Fragile"

Buddha looked closer through the bushes to see a female golden retriever wearing a pink necklace. Mudbud decided to go to her and ask while Buddha of to find the others.

* * *

At night, 9:00 to be exact, the Buddies stood outside the town hall. B-dawg, Billy and his parents had left for the airport already. "Alright, boy's ready to go in?"asked Rosebud.

"No" Mudbud nervously stated.

"Mudbud, calm yourself or as B-dawg would say, be cool" Buddha advised him. Mudbud gulped. "Oh sweet mamma, I can smell cake!" cried Budderball, who couldn't wait to get inside.

"Alright let's go in" Rosebud decided. "Although I don't really know what me and Budderball are going to do when the dance starts".

The four Buddies went inside. The hall as filled with people, mostly young people about 20. The first thing Budderball spied was the table of food and he rushed towards it.

The other three walked over to Deputy Sniffer who was laying next to the entrance. "Hey there, Deputy dude!" greeted Mudbud.

"Oh hi buddies I hope your having a good time" he nicely said. "If you have any troubles just come see me i'm always gonna be here, well not when Deputy Dan perform's his dance I got to see that!"

"Whoa Deputy Dan dancing?" Mudbud shockingly said.

"That I gotta see!" chuckled Rosebud. Mudbud then saw Fragile and went to her.

"Hey Fragile" he greeted. Fragile and Mudbud went over to the dance floor.

Daisy then approached Buddha.

"Buddha there you are" she exclaimed. The surprised puppy turned around to see her.

"Hi Daisy!" he said back. "This is my little sis, Rosebud".

"Nice to meet you" Daisy greeted her. Daisy and Buddha went over to the dance floor as well.

Budderball and Rosebud, meanwhile were on their own (well Budderball was stuffing himself).


	5. Stage is set, players are ready!

Rosebud decided to sit in the corner near the exit to wait for Buddy and Molly (their parents) to arrive.

Budderball was looking around the table and decided to run to the next food table, hoping someone would help him get some cake.

"Time to do my famous begging look, hopefully someone will give me some cake" he told himself before running towards the table.

However when he did he slipped and bumped into puppy causing her to fall.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to- he quickly tried to explain himself.

The dalmatian puppy got back up. "It's ok" she re-assured him."I'm Allie what's your name?"

"I'm Budderball" he anxiously replied.

"So your one of those Space Buddies?" she rhetorically asked, already guessing the answer.

"Yeah but we prefer the term Air buddies" he informed her.

They both looked at each other for a moment.

"So you want some of this cake which I seemed to have dropped on the floor?" smirked Budderball noticing the cake he dropped and for once offering to share his food.

"Whoa Budderball sharing his food?" said a startled Rosebud. "Well there's a first time for everything.

It had reached 9:30 and it was time for the dance to begin. Budderball, Buddha and Mudbud danced with the girl's they had asked while Deputy Dan made a fool of himself. Rosebud sighed to herself. She decided, with nothing to do, she might as well go back to her house.

She left through the back way as the front was being blocked by people dancing. As she was walking down the road she saw her mum and dad.

"Rosebud what are you doing here?" asked Molly. "Where are the boy's?"

"Oh I just thought Alice might miss me" she lied.

"But wouldn't she be asleep at this time?" said Buddy.

"Well just in case she's not she might be board" Rosebud pretended.

"Ok i'll walk with you since it's late" Molly offered although she knew something was wrong. "Buddy i'll meet you at the dance don't dance without me"

"Of course not" laughed the Air Bud, before running of.

Molly and Rosebud proceeded to walk down the nearly empty street. "So why didn't you stay with your brothers?" she asked her daughter.

"Well it's just they all asked other pup's to dance with them and I kinda felt left out" she explained.

Molly thought about it for a while before replying. "Well is there any pup you want to go with, sweetie?"

"Well yeah actually there is but he's probably a thousand miles from Fernfield" revealed the youngest of the Buddies.

Molly thought she knew who she was talking about but wasn't quite sure. "Well, honey, i'm gonna head to the dance i'll see you tomorrow good night" she said, before running back to the town hall.

* * *

Rosebud continued walking until she reached the fair. It was going to be gone next week. She decides, since no one was looking and no one was there she might as well go inside. A dark shadow emerged, looking like it was following her. She snuck in by crawling under the gate.

"Wow I didn't know how spooky a fair was at night" she said to was a few games around as well as rides. Some of the arcade games had the lights still on. Rosebud went in front of the hall of mirrors.

"Me and Alice love this place!" she excitedly murmured. She went in and looked in the mirrors all around still felt lonely, empty and sad inside but regardless she tried to make herself happy. "And here I am talking to myself".

"What's wrong with talking to yourself, I find it builds confidence" a voice echoed. The wind suddenly caused the doors to slam shut.

"Er what was that?" she nervously said. Suddenly the reflections of her vanished and was replaced with a dark figure. All round her was a dark creature whose barely visible appearance looked evil and menacing. It looked like it had a pointy head and its hands had swords attached.

"Who are you?" she bravely asked.

"Forgive me I have come without introducing myself" apologised the phantom, in a deep, scary voice. "My name is Dark Blade you are Rosebud of the Air Buddies or Space is it?"

She took some steps back.

"Do not be afraid ghost's can't hurt anybody" he cackled.

"Why are you here?" Rosebud asked him.

"You see I am an ancient Valentine spirit and I was watching over the happy Valentines dance, then I noticed a sad sight in a happy house that's you" the ghoul lied. "So tell me why are you sad?"

"It's just this day reminded me of something" The "spirit" did not respond for a while.

"It's an interesting name" he eventually commented.

"What?"

"Shasta. It's a very interesting name- I don't believe i've heard that name before; he seems very unique. That is who you miss, am I not correct?"

"What? How did you- a shocked Rosebud began.

"Not important" he quickly ignored that question. Blade had known this because his spy bugs, which he sent out two days ago, had collected information on the Buddies. "Allow me to guess you miss the husky"

"Yeah I do but I can't ever see him again" she sadly admitted.

Dark Blade's devious plot was to persuade her to go to Alaska because Commander Drex, an alien leader he was working with, had been freaking out when he heard a prophecy foretelling his defeat at the " _the paws of five puppies who recently got fame"._ So Blade, who knew of Earth, found out about the Air buddies and sent robot bugs to gather information about them, so that he could end Drex's fears.

"But your owners are going to Alaska, next week, why don't you and your brother's tag along?" he continued to tell her.

"What you mean sneak on board?!"

"It's not like you haven't done it before that's how you boarded Vision enterprises big success story or how you got to Alaska in the first place".

"But it's just- she began.

"I am a ghost of good so you can trust me" Dark Blade again lied. "It's for three day's, simple in and out, what could go wrong? You do know that this is most likely your only chance to see Shasta again if you turn it down then you won't get a second chance. You have a place to stay, a friend to help you and of course each other".

"Yeah your right!" she excitedly cried. "I'll have to wait till my brother, B-dawg, come's back so we can all talk it over though".

"Yes yes talk of course ,excellent, but just one thing" Dark Blade interrupted. "Don't tell anyone about me, that you talked to me or that I even exist, don't want people to think your crazy"

Rosebud turned to leave but then needed to ask another question. However, when she turned around, the mirror's had only her reflection in it.

She ran out of the fair as Dark Blade watched from behind the arcade, cackling to himself.

"The stage is set and the player's are ready!" he evilly laughed. "Now all I need to do is tell Death about my plan when they go to Alaska, our raptor friend's will devour them and then maybe Drex can stop going mental over this prophecy!"

The dark phantom teleported away, leaving only blue mist behind.

 **To be continued in Dino buddies**


End file.
